Wayback Wednesdays 6 - Timeout
by The Real JL Rules
Summary: Based on the 2001 animated series. During "Choices", Green Lantern and Hawkgirl went on holiday, and returned a married couple. This is their tale... Originally written in 2003.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1\. _This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.__

__2\. As always, ____I'll point out this was written over a decade ago. Here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air, so Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy. And the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of __Unlimited__ wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, __The Savage Time__. All my Wayback Wednesday stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck.__

__3\. This takes place during the two-month gap in __Wayback Wednesdays #5__ \- Choices, between the Batman and Wonder Woman becoming engaged and their wedding.__

__4\. This was my first attempt at a out-and-out comedic story - and __boy__, does it show____.__

* * *

PART 1

The stars shone brightly, like beacons in the sky. Planets orbited amongst them, the light of the stars eluminating the orb's surfaces.

A flurescent green light flew into the star system. It was minute amongst the planets, but it flew fast, at an incredible speed. At the front of the beam of light, was a bubble of energy. Inside the bubble was two figures.

Hawkgirl sat with her knees up, holding them with her arms. She looked up. "Are we there yet?"

Green Lantern grinned. "That's the hundredth time you've asked that."

Hawkgirl pouted. "Well, are we?"

Lantern kept his gaze ahead. "No."

"When will we then?" she asked.

"Soon."

"Where ARE we going anyway?"

Lantern sighed. "It's a surprise," he said. "But you'll like it."

"I better," Hawkgirl said. "This vacation so far is far from enjoyable."

"We've only been gone from the Watchtower for five hours," Lantern said. "We have a full month to look forward to."

Hawkgirl smiled. "I'm only kidding," she said, standing up. "But I'd really like to know where we're going."

"It's a surprise," Lantern repeated.

Hawkgirl sauntered upto Lantern, and slid her arm into his. "Are there any planets around here with a breathable atmosphere?"

Lantern looked at a medium-sized planet. "That one does," he said. "Why?"

Hawkgirl stroked his shoulder, and Lantern frowned. He looked at her puzzled. "Oh… I was just wondering…" said Hawkgirl slowly. "Just that… you've flown us so far, and I'm sure you could do with a rest."

"What are you getting at?" Lantern asked.

"Well…" Hawkgirl continued, "We could stop off at that planet, and… have a rest." She batted her eyes at him. "And… you know… talk and… stuff."

Lantern's eyes widened, and Hawkgirl put her head on his shoulder. "I could give you a massage…"

With that, the green light zoomed as fast as it could to the planet's surface…

/

Hawkgirl staggered slowly into the room, in total darkness. She could hear Lantern inches away. "Can I open my eyes yet?" she asked.

"Not yet," Lantern replied. "Be patient."

Hawkgirl humphed. "I've had my eyes closed since before we SAW the planet," she said. "And I've had my eyes closed all through entering the atmosphere, all through landing, and you've been guiding me through streets for like twenty minutes. PLEASE can I open my eyes now?"

"Do you want me to put the blindfold on you again," Lantern said.

"You're going the right way for a smacked bottom, Mr. Stewart," Hawkgirl said. She tried to remain angry, but she could not help a smile.

"Well, that would be a role reversal," Lantern said. Hawkgirl blushed.

He pulled lightly at her arm, and led her into the room. "OK…" he said, "open your eyes."

Hawkgirl opened her eyes, and she gasped at what she saw.

The room was lit with emerald candles, the curtains drawn. Drapes adorned the ceiling, and a door on the wall led to a bathroom. In the middle of the room was a king size bed, with roses laid on the sheets.

Hawkgirl could not believe it. "What… what is this…?"

"I had this arranged," said Lantern. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful…" she said. "How…?"

"I had some friends get the room sorted," he said. "It's ours, for as long as we want. And tomorrow, we can go for dinner at the Great Hall."

Hawkgirl went over to the bed, and stroked the sheets. "Oh John… wait a minute… the Great Hall?"

"Er, yeah."

She frowned. She then went over to the window, and pulled back the curtains. She looked out, and saw a familiar building in the distance.

She looked at him. "Oa? You brought me to OA?"

Lantern held the back of his neck. "Well, it made sense. I mean… we can spend some time here… I can recharge my ring… you can talk with other Green Lanterns…"

"For our romantic vacation away, you brought me to OA?" Hawkgirl put her hands on her hips. "This is the dullest planet in the galaxy, and you thought this would be ROMANTIC? I mean… I mean… OA?"

Lantern walked upto her, and put his hand on her shoulders. "Look sweetie, this is just a stopoff. Once I've recharged my ring and we've had dinner, we can go somewhere else. That was what I had planned…"

Hawkgirl folded her arms. "Really?"

"Yes," he said. "Did you think this was all I had planned?"

Hawkgirl looked away. "Well…"

"This is just the start," he said. "This is going to be your greatest vacation ever."

She smiled. "Really?"

He smiled back, and stroked her cheek. "Really."

"OK," she said. They embraced, and she rested her head on his chest. "So… when is dinner scheduled?"

"Anytime we like," Lantern said. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason…" she said. "Just that… that bed looks awfully empty…"

"I'm right ahead of you…!" Lantern said, and quickly threw himself backwards, bringing Hawkgirl down with them. They landed on the bed, and bounced on the mattress. Hawkgirl giggled, but Lantern winced. "What is it?" she asked, concerned.

He grimaced. "I landed on some rose thorns…"

She smiled and stroked his cheek. "I have something that will take your mind off it…"

/

The door opened, and a figure stepped into the darkness. It looked around, and raised his arm. Light began to sparkle from the end of his arm, but a voice came from the shadows. "Don't bother."

The figure looked ahead of it, and walked forwards. "Why is it so dark in here?" it asked in a male tone.

"We have to use as little power as possible," the voice said. "That way, the Guardians will not detect us."

"And what if they did?" the figure said. "What could they do?"

"It's something we can't risk," another voice said. "Nothing must interfere with our plans."

The figure folded its arms. "So what are we meeting here for? I was busy hunting."

"John Stewart is here."

The figure raised its head. "I see. And what are our plans for John Stewart?"

"He's come with Hawkgirl," a third voice said. "They arrived here a couple of hours ago. They're currently residing in the residential blocks of the Green Lantern Corps Fortress."

"And what do you intend to do to John Stewart and Hawkgirl?" the figure asked.

"They're going to suffer," the first voice said. "If they think they're going to have a romantic vacation, they're in for a big surprise. We're going to make their stay here an unpleasant one. VERY unpleasant."

"And what if the Guardians interfere?" the figure said.

"Then we will have to take care of them," the third voice said. "They will not get in our way."

The figure sighed. "Are you sure this is the correct action to take?"

"We will not have this trepidation," the first voice said. "If we don't all work together, it won't work. My friends… my brothers… are you with me?"

"Yes," said the second voice.

"I am," said the third.

There was a silence. "And you?" the first voice eventually said to the figure.

The figure lowered its head. It then looked up and put its arms to its side. "As am I."

"Good," the first voice said. "John Stewart and Hawkgirl will pay for what they did to us… we will have our revenge…"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1\. _This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.__

__2\. As always, ____I'll point out this was written over a decade ago. Here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air, so Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy. And the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of __Unlimited__ wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, __The Savage Time__. All my Wayback Wednesday stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck.__

__3\. This takes place during the two-month gap in __Wayback Wednesdays #5__ \- Choices, between the Batman and Wonder Woman becoming engaged and their wedding.__

__4\. This was my first attempt at an outright comedic story - and __boy__, does it show____.__

* * *

PART 2

John and Shayera lay in bed, the sheets draped over them haphazardly. Clothing was littered on the floor, and the sheets were torn and the wall was scratched.

She looked at him. "Are you alright?"

He pulled her close and kissed her hair. "Yeah, though I'll be aching for a few days."

"Sorry," she said. "I guess I kinda got carried away…"

"Kind of?" John raised his eyebrows. "You were uncontrollable…"

"Well," she said, "I guess you just have that effect on me."

They leaned in close, and kissed passionately. She stroked his cheek, and he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. He moved her back, until she was on her back on the mattress. She wrapped his arms around the back of his neck, and sighed. However, she suddenly removed her arms from his back and pushed him off. Their lips separated, and John looked at her, confused. "Oh, no no no no," she said. "We're not doing that now…"

John pouted. "Why not?"

Shayera got out of bed and walked around it. "I need a shower," she said. "And you need to get ready."

"Ready for what?"

She looked at him. "You were going to recharge your ring, remember? And I want to have some breakfast."

"Can't we do that later?" John said. "We got here yesterday, we had a nice dinner, and we can stay here all day."

"Listen mister," she said. "I am not staying on this planet another day. You said we were leaving, and I'm holding you to that."

John sat up. "But Shayera…"

"Don't 'But Shayera' me, Mr. Stewart," she said pointing at him. "You're not getting any more of your little hawk until we're off this planet."

"Oh yeah?" he said with a smirk. He then quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her ontop of him. He quickly kissed her, and ran his hands through her hair. She returned the kiss, but quickly pushed herself off of him. She quickly jumped off the bed.

"Stop it!" she said. She went over to one of her bags and picked it up. She then went to the adjoining bathroom. "What are you, sixteen? Control yourself!" She opened the bathroom door and went in. "And don't get any funny ideas! You stay there and get dressed!" She then slammed the door shut, and locked it.

John folded his arms and grumbled…

Thirty minutes later, John was in full Green Lantern uniform, and had tidied the room as best he could. The bedsheets were pulled over the mattress, creased and torn. The clothes were off the floor and put in a pile at the foot of the bed. He looked at the floor and saw Shayera's mace. He bent down and picked it up, and put it on the table. He heard a noise, and turned around as the bathroom door was unlocked. It opened, and Shayera stood in the doorway.

She was wearing a blue dress which looked like it was painted on, her curves showing to full effect. She wore a gold necklace with a hawk medallion. She had a feathered bracelet on her wrist, and a shiny handbag hung off her shoulder. "How do I look?" she asked.

John stood there, eyes wide. He was speechless. "You look… beautiful," he eventually said.

"Really?" she asked, smiling. She walked out of the bathroom and went upto him. "I know it's not exactly the dress I wore last night… but, well, that was a posh dinner. This is just morning breakfast. LATE morning breakfast."

John stroked her hair. "Do you have to go…?"

She tilted her head into his hand. "Yes," she said. "And you have to go charge your ring."

"But I can do that later…"

"No," she said. "You're doing it now. And then you're going to meet me at breakfast, and then we're going straight away. And that's the end of it."

John sighed. "Look, I'm the man here…"

She glared at him.

"OK, I think I've just crossed a line here…" John said.

"Remember, I do the thinking, you don't," Shayera said. "Now let's go." She went over to the door…

Neither noticed that it was already slightly ajar…

She opened the door fully, and began to walk out. Suddenly, a bucketful of water plummeted down on her, drenching her from head to toe. "Aiiiiiiiiii!" She stood frozen, as the bucket fell to the floor. John jumped back, avoiding most of the splashes.

She slowly turned around and faced him. Her hair was flat and soggy, her makeup running down her face. She was soaked through. "YOU…" she growled.

"Hey, don't look at me," John said, holding up his hands. "I didn't do that!"

She looked down at herself, then up at him, her jaw clenched. She was shivering as the ice cold water dripped down. "My dress… is RUINED… and I am… FREEZING!"

John began to walk slowly to the bathroom. "I'll get the towel…"

/

Shayera walked into the recreation room of the large civilian building of the Green Lantern Corps. Why it was called the civilian building was a mystery to her. All it was was a place for the hundreds of GLs to spend time between missions. The building was massive, but the rooms themselves were bare and simplistic. Even the rec room, as big as it was, was only filled with basic tables and chairs, with a canteen area at the far end serving numerous worlds' foods.

She had had another shower and changed into another dress after her soaking at her and John's room. He had insisted he was not responsible, but if he was not, who was? Someone had come into their room, placed a bucketful of ice cold water ontop of the door, and left the door slightly ajar. How someone could have done that without either her or John noticing them was beyond her.

Then again, they had been… a bit preoccupied.

Shayera thought about John's recent mellowing. Ever since she had nearly died from Copperhead's venom, he had always been around her. They loved eachother, yes, but… it seemed he wanted to be with her all the time. It seemed he did not want them to spend a moment apart. Also, Shayera used to be the one to instigate their moments of passion, but lately… John had been like a teenager. It seemed that he could not get enough of her. Still, she was not complaining…

Shayera looked over at one of the tables and saw some familiar faces. They were drinking and laughing. She went over to the table. "Hello," she said when she reached it.

The four Green Lanterns looked up at her. None seemed happy to see her. Killowog was the only one she knew by name. The other three she knew from their little… altercation over a year ago. During John's trial on Ajarus V, his fellow Corps members had been less than loyal. Well, apart from Killowog.

"We heard you were here," the small, ball-shaped Lantern said. "Are you two lovebirds having a nice time?" There was more than a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes, thank you," she said. "And how are you? Still bruising?"

The Lantern with slicked-back hair and sharp teeth put his glass on the table hard, with a slam. "You better keep your pretty little nose out of our faces, or you'll be the one with bruises."

Shayera smiled. "Still touchy, eh? Haven't lived down being beaten by a girl?"

"Hey, you didn't beat us, lady," said the bird-like Lantern. "We were holding back."

"Well, if you mean you weren't using your rings," Shayera said, "then it just proved that without them, you're just a bunch of pushovers."

The sharp teethed Lantern got to his feet, raising his fist. "Nobody calls me a pushover, especially not some redheaded bimbo."

Shayera cocked an eyebrow. She had intended to just tease them a little… but now they had gone too far.

She put her hand on her mace, which she always carried on her hip. She was about to unhook it, when she remembered John. He would be there soon. It was one thing to beat up his teammates on some planet, it was quite another to do it on Oa. They might go crying to the Guardians, and John might be punished for what his girlfriend did.

She pointed a finger at the Lantern. "It's a good job I'm on vacation, or you'd be in so much trouble." With that, she turned around and walked off.

She went over to the canteen and picked up a plate. She piled some food on it and went to the drinks. A man on the other side of the canteen table looked at her. "Excuse me, are you Hawkgirl?" he asked.

Shayera pretended to look angry. "Oh, it's the wings, isn't it? They always give me away!"

The man looked absently at her. "Yes, well… anyway, we have a special table for you, ma'am."

Shayera was surprised. "A special table?"

"Yes," the man said. "We had a reservation ordered by John Stewart. It is over there with the complementary bowl of punch."

Shayera looked in the direction he nodded, and saw an exotically set table, with cloth and proper meal cutlery. There was a big bowl full of orange punch in the middle, with a large spoon and glass. She could not believe it. All she wanted was a late breakfast, and John had organised an entire table and decorations. She sighed. She would definitely have to pay him back later…

She went over to the table and put her plate and drink down. She pulled the chair and sat down on the seat…

All of the chair's legs broke off as soon as she sat down, and the chair collapsed onto the floor, sending Shayera down with it. She grabbed the tablecloth, but she pulled it down with her, and the bowl of punch flew off the table, and landed on her, spilling its entire contents on her.

She sat on her posterior, with a bowl on her head, smashed cutlery and glass, covered in punch. She looked at herself, soaked to the skin. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, and looked at her ruined dress.

She heard laughter, and turned her head to see the four Green Lanterns guffawing. They were holding their stomachs, tears running as they bawled their lungs out.

Shayera sat there as the hot punch dripped down her head. John would pay for this…

/

John walked into his private room and looked around. The bed was still untidily made. The scratch marks were still on the wall. He would probably be punished for causing such damage. But when he and Shayera got carried away…

He had just recharged his ring, and was ready to leave Oa. Their bags were packed, and he had visited the Guardians to see what was happening in the universe. He was glad it was over. Shayera had not been shy about showing her disapproval of being on the planet. It was not anything personal, just that she had expected a romantic vacation… and Oa was far from romantic.

He looked at the doorway. The floor was still damp from the bucketful of water that had fallen on Shayera. John wanted to know where that came from. He did not put it there, and whoever did must have been a master at sneaking around. Neither he nor Shayera had noticed anyone come in. Then again, their attentions were… elsewhere.

He had not brought it up to the Guardians. He knew they would not be interested in a practical joke. But John still wondered who did it? Who would want to dunk water all over Shayera, and why? When their vacation was over, he would find out. He would go through the entire Green Lantern Corps to find out who did it. Because no one messed with his girl.

He heard footsteps down the hall. He turned around to see Shayera running towards the room. She looked a mess. Her hair was wet and wringy, her dress was stained and soaked, and her makeup was gooey and runny on her face. John could not quite put a finger on it, but something was wrong.

"Hi honey," he said. "What happened…?"

Shayera leapt up and flew into him, sending them backwards. They crashed onto the bed, and John had the wind knocked out of him. He looked at Shayera, and the expression on her face was far from loving.

"YOU JERK!" she yelled. "I'LL TEACH YOU TO DUMP WATER AND PUNCH ON ME!" She began to shake him by the collar, and banged his head repeatedly on the mattress. John groaned as his head bobbed up and down.

She stopped shoving him, and lifted his head by the collar. "What is it, honey…?" he mumbled.

"DON'T YOU HONEY ME!" Shayera shouted. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She began pounding his head on the mattress again.

John grabbed her shoulders and shoved her round. They spun on the mattress until he was ontop of her. "Calm down, calm down!" he said. "Look, what happened? What are you talking about?"

"YOU PUT THAT BUCKET OF WATER ON THE DOOR," she screamed. "THEN BOOKED A TABLE FOR ME AT THE CANTEEN WITH A DODGY CHAIR! THE PUNCH WAS ALL OVER ME!"

John frowned. "What? I don't know what you're talking about, girl!"

Shayera raised her legs, and kicked him away. John staggered to his feet, and backed up, as Shayera leapt off the bed and unhooked her mace from her hip. "YOU BOOKED THAT TABLE, YOU JERK!" she screamed, swinging her mace around. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

John raised his arm, and created a green shield infront of him. Shayera whacked her mace against it like a madwoman. "Look, I didn't book any table at the canteen!" he said. "I just went to recharge my ring, went to see the Guardians, and came back!"

Shayera stopped hitting the shield and lowered her mace. She breathed quickly, calming down. "Really?" she eventually asked.

"Yes," John said, lowering his shield. "I'd never pull any pranks on you, Shayera. I love you."

Shayera began to breath more slowly, and her tone lessened in anger. "Then… if you didn't… who did?"

"I don't know," John said. "But I'm going to find out. Nobody messes with my girl."

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1\. _This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.__

__2\. As always, ____I'll point out this was written over a decade ago. Here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air, so Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy. And the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of __Unlimited__ wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, __The Savage Time__. All my Wayback Wednesday stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck.__

__3\. This takes place during the two-month gap in __Wayback Wednesdays #5__ -__ Choices__, between the Batman and Wonder Woman becoming engaged and their wedding.__

__4\. This was my first attempt at an outright comedic story - and __boy__, does it show____.__

* * *

PART 3

John and Shayera walked into the canteen. They looked around. "Whereabouts was your table?" he asked her.

Shayera pointed at a point in the room a few hundred yards away. "There." The table was now remade, and the mess had been cleaned up.

John looked over at the food table. "Is that the guy who told you the table was booked?" he asked, looking at a man behind the table.

"Yes," Shayera said.

They went over to him, and John leaned against the table. "You talk to this lady before?" he asked in a gruff tone.

The man appeared surprised, but soon relaxed. "Yes," he said. "We are very sorry, ma'am. Are you alright?"

Shayera looked at him coldly. "Yes," she said. "No thanks to you."

The man was about to say something, but John caught his attention. "Who booked this lady's table?"

The man looked at him. "A John Stewart. A Green Lantern, I believe."

John leaned closer. "I'M John Stewart."

The man looked confused. "The gentleman I spoke with had a different voice."

"What did he look like?" Shayera asked.

"I did not see him," the man said. "He ordered through the communications link."

"How convenient," John said. "When did he call? Where from?"

"It was yesterday evening," responded the man. "I do not know his location."

Shayera sighed, then looked over at the room. She saw the four Green Lanterns still at their table. "I'll be right back," she said. She then went over to the table.

When she reached it, she put her hands on her hips. "Still here?" she said.

The fanged Lantern looked up at her. "Wow, you really do have the eyes of a hawk."

Shayera leaned close to him. "Enjoy your little laugh earlier on?"

"Yes, thank you," the ball-shaped Lantern said. "We always enjoy seeing airheaded bimbos making fools of themselves."

Shayera had had enough. She grabbed her mace and ripped it off her hip hook. She then raised it, and slammed it down on the table. The table smashed in two, and the plates and glasses flew into the air. "THAT'S IT!" she screamed. "I'M GOING TO STICK THIS MACE RIGHT UP YOUR…"

Suddenly, a green bubble enveloped Shayera's mace. She looked behind her to see John with his hand raised, his ring having created the bubble. "Calm down, Shayera," he said, walking upto her. "We don't want a scene."

"I don't care if they're your colleagues," Shayera said. "I'm going to kill these jerks!"

"Hey, John," the bird-like Lantern said. "Having trouble controlling your woman?"

John looked at him. "Quiet, Tomar," he said. He turned to Shayera. "Shayera, come on, these guys aren't worth it."

"Yeah, listen to him," the fanged Lantern said. "Go to your room and have a good cry, get it out of your system."

Shayera widened her eyes, and clenched her teeth. "I'VE HAD IT!" She let go of her mace, and lunged at the Lantern. "RAAAAAAAUGH!" She crashed into him, and they fell on a heap on the floor, as the other Lanterns got to their feet.

John held his head, and groaned…

/

They stood in a line, staring out infront of them. Before them was a large wall, will cubicles going all the way to the ceiling. In every cubicle, was a small, sky-blue-skinned balding man.

The Green Lanterns and Shayera had been called by the Guardians.

John looked at the Guardians. They all had serious looks on their faces, but then, they always had serious looks on their faces. But this time was different. The Guardians had a reason to be angry.

Ganthet looked at John. "You know why we have called you here?"

John sighed. "Yes."

"Explain what happened."

John hesitated, then looked up. "We had a… disagreement."

Shayera interrupted. "These guys were acting like jerks, so I gave them a buttkicking!"

Ganthet raised an eyebrow. "A… buttkicking…?"

Arrkis grunted. "She gave us little girly slaps…"

Shayera raised her arms. "You want some more, big boy…?"

"ENOUGH," Ganthet said. "We will not tolerate disobedience. You will speak only when spoken to…"

"Oh, you looking for some too, baldy?" Shayera said, pointing at him. "Cos I'll send your butt all the way to…"

John put a hand on her shoulder. "Shayera, PLEASE."

The Guardians muttered amongst themselves, then Ganthet looked at them. "This will not be allowed. You had an altercation at the Green Lantern Corps Recreation Room, and you caused damage and upset the peace of Oa. Therefore, action must be taken. Arrkis. Galius. Kilowog. John Stewart. Tomar Re. You will have your rings confiscated for thirty cycles, and banished from Oa for the same duration. Your rings will only be returned before the end of that time in an emergency. Shayera Hol, you will only be allowed to visit Oa accompanied, for two hundred cycles."

John's head fell. Shayera looked at him, a sad expression on her face.

Another Guardian went upto them one by one, and they handed him their rings. He then silently returned to his cubicle. Ganthet nodded. "Now leave. You are no longer welcome on Oa."

The Lanterns and Shayera silently shuffled out of the hall, and went down the corridor. Galius looked at John. "This is all your fault," he grumbled. "You should control your woman…"

Shayera leapt upto him, and raised her hand. "What did you say…?"

John grabbed her arm. "Shayera. Just… stop. You've done enough damage."

Shayera looked at him. "Me? I was the one picked on here…"

"Shut up!" John shouted. "You got what you wanted – we're leaving Oa. All it cost was my dignity and my ring. I hope you're happy." With that, he walked off.

Shayera stood there, her eyes welling up…

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1\. _This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.__

__2\. As always, ____I'll point out this was written over a decade ago. Here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air, so Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy. And the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of __Unlimited__ wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, __The Savage Time__. All my Wayback Wednesday stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck.__

__3\. This takes place during the two-month gap in __Wayback Wednesdays #5__ -__ Choices__, between the Batman and Wonder Woman becoming engaged and their wedding.__

__4\. This was my first attempt at an outright comedic story - and __boy__, does it show____.__

* * *

PART 4

There was silence in the cabin. The only sound that could be heard was the engines, which produced a low humming noise in the background. The cabin was filled to capacity, but no one was talking. They all seemed too miserable to talk.

Shayera looked up from her lap and looked at John from the corner of her eye. He looked ahead of him, unmoving. She knew he was angry. Very angry. At her.

Once they had left the Great Hall, they had immediately gone back to their room and collected their things. She had tried to apologise for ruining their vacation, but John had just ignored her. And now they were on a public transport ship, which came regularly to Oa to pick people up and drop people off, before going to the next planet. John had not said a single word from the Great Hall to now, and the silence made Shayera ache.

She had not meant to get them into trouble, but sometimes, when she lost her temper, she lost control. And she knew he was not angry at her for attacking the other Green Lanterns – John's friendships with them had all but dissolved since his trial. It was the fact that she got him into trouble which was the problem. He was stripped of his ring, and banned from action and Oa. Ganthet had said thirty cycles – what did that mean? A week? A month? The Lantern Corps was John's life – without it, he had no purpose. And she had taken it away from him.

She sighed. This was the worst vacation ever. It seemed that everything that could have gone wrong, did. John's worst nightmare was being humiliated on Oa, and now, thanks to her, he had been. He had every right to be angry. She had ruined their vacation, after he had done so much to set it up… and all for her.

But there was more. It seemed that someone had had it in for them on Oa. The bucket of water on the door. The weak chair in the recreation room. It seemed that someone had sabotaged their vacation. But who would want to do such a thing?

And those Lanterns had only made the situation worse. She thought they had come to some sort of understanding… but clearly they had not. Being beaten by a girl must have really gotten to them. They were acting like children. It was just the perfect end to the perfect vacation.

But it was not the end. They were now going to the planet John had intended for them to go after Oa. But it would not be the same now. He was angry at her. She had humiliated him infront of his colleagues. There was no point in going anywhere.

She slowly turned her head and looked at him. "John…" she whispered. The silence in the room made her whisper sound like a foghorn. Everyone looked at her. She frowned. "What are you looking at?" Everyone's eyes cowered back down.

She looked at John. "John… I…" She stopped when she saw his expression. He looked at her out of the corner of his brown eyes. He gave a barely-audible growl, then looked back infront of him.

Shayera sighed. She looked back down at her lap, and stared at her bags. She listened to the hum of the engines, and looked out of her window at the stars flying by. Her eyes watered up, and she dipped her head so no one would see. She saw her bags again, and nudged them lightly with her foot.

She knew what she had to do.

/

John and Shayera sat in the canteen, waiting for the next transport ship. They had been dropped off from their previous one on a planet halfway from Oa to the planet John intended to take Shayera. However, the ship they were waiting for was late; it was supposed to have turned up nearly an hour ago. And neither of them wanted to just sit around waiting.

Shayera looked at John. He was still angry with her. She could not blame him – she had ruined their vacation. She had not meant to, but it did not matter. Because of her immaturity, her quick temper, she had cost the man she loved his job, his powers and his reputation. True, it was just temporary, but… he took such pride in being a Green Lantern. Without it, he felt lost.

She sighed. She knew what she had to do. She had decided to do it back on the transport ship, but had not told John. She would just do it. It would be less awkward, and it would be quick and painless.

"Final call for Transport 19 to Earth. Ship leaving in five minutes."

Shayera stood up at the sound of the tannoy system and picked up her bags. As she walked around the table, John looked up at her. "What are you doing?"

Shayera stopped, and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "I'm going home."

He frowned. "What?"

She sighed. "I'm going home. I can't spend the rest of our vacation with you mad at me. What's the point? It'll just be easier if I go."

John got to his feet. "Shayera, please…"

"You said it yourself, John," she interrupted. "I've ruined our vacation. I cost you your ring and your dignity. You'll have a better time on your own. You can do some training or something."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Shayera… I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. Please don't go."

"You don't want me here…" she began.

"Don't want you here?" he said. "Shayera, I love you. I want to spend every moment with you."

"But I got you in trouble…"

"It doesn't matter," he said. "And who knows? Maybe a month without my powers will be a good thing – make me appreciate the little things again."

She looked down. "John, please… don't patronise me…"

He sighed. "I'm sorry. Look… please don't go. We can still go to the pleasure planet I had planned. We can still have a nice time. Together."

She looked at him. "I don't know…"

"Attention please. There is a Communicai for a John Stewart. Will John Stewart please make his way to the Communications Lounge."

Shayera frowned after the tannoy voice faded. "Who would call you here?"

"I don't know," John said. "Maybe it's Flash with another of his prank calls…"

"Here?"

John smiled. "You know how immature he is. Maybe he'll get Batman to pay for the phonecall. Look, I'm going to go take the call. Will you stay here until I get back?"

Shayera looked at her feet. "John, I…"

"Right." John grabbed his bags, and took hold of Shayera's hand. "You're coming with me then." He then strode out of the canteen, dragging Shayera with him.

They entered the Communications Lounge and went upto the counter. "John Stewart," John said. "You have a call for me?"

"Yes," said the man behind the counter. He handed out a small communication phone, and John took it.

"Hello?" he said. He then frowned. "You?"

Shayera leaned in. "Who is it?"

John was quiet for a few moments, then his eyes widened. "What? What do you mean you know who was behind Hawkgirl's pranks? Hello? HELLO?"

He took the phone away from his ear, and handed it back to the man. He then looked at Shayera. "Well?" she asked. "What is it?"

John looked shocked. "You won't believe who that was…"

/

The door opened, and the light from outside shone in. The silloette of a figure stood in the doorway, before slowly stepping into the room. It closed the door behind him, and the room was again in darkness. The figure looked out infront of it. "Is this still necessary?" it asked in a male voice.

"Is what still necessary?" a voice returned.

"The secrecy," the figure said. "The darkness. The Guardians can't detect us now."

"You have no flair for the dramatic," another voice said.

The figure folded his arms. "I have no power either, thanks to you."

"Oh, get over it," a third voice said. "It was worth it, wasn't it."

"No. Now turn the lights on."

There was a sigh, then a click. Light lit up the room, and the four people in the room blinked a few times to adjust to the light.

Kilowog put his arms down. "So what are we meeting now for?"

Arrkis shrugged. "Would you like a drink?"

"No."

Arrkis sighed. "Oh lighten up, Kilowog. Our plan worked."

"Not entirely," Kilowog said. "I don't have my ring anymore."

"But we got back at Hawkgirl," said Galius. "And that's what's important."

"You don't sound too bothered about losing your rings," said Kilowog.

Tomar Re took a gulp of his drink. "We were planning for a vacation anyway," he said. "We're going to that pleasure planet about 2 lightyears away. You're welcome to join."

"When are you going?" Kilowog asked.

"Four days," Arrkis said. "You should come with us, Kilowog. We couldn't have got that bucket of water without you."

"Yes, because only I could get away with pretending I was going to drink it all," Kilowog said. "But you planned it all, and Tomar unscrewed the chair legs."

Tomar chuckled. "Heh heh… yeah, that was funny."

"And admit it, Kilowog," said Galius. "You've wanted a vacation for some time…"

Kilowog held the back of his neck. "Well, yeah… but I didn't like losing my ring…"

"You didn't lose it," Arrkis said. "By the time we get back from the pleasure planet, our probation will be up and we can have our rings back. Now go back and we can meet here over the next few days to sort out the arrangements."

"There'll be beautiful women on this planet?" Kilowog asked.

"It's in the procure," Arrkis said. "They'll be falling all over us."

"OK," said Kilowog. "I'll start packing. Let's just hope we don't bump into John."

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1\. _This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.__

__2\. As always, ____I'll point out this was written over a decade ago. Here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air, so Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy. And the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of __Unlimited__ wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, __The Savage Time__. All my Wayback Wednesday stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck.__

__3\. This takes place during the two-month gap in __Wayback Wednesdays #5__ -__ Choices__, between the Batman and Wonder Woman becoming engaged and their wedding.__

__4\. This was my first attempt at an outright comedic story - and __boy__, does it show____.__

* * *

PART 5

John stepped off the landing ramp, and looked around. It was a beautiful sight. Lush gardens. Bright blue sky. Water fountains everywhere. It truly was a pleasure planet.

Shayera walked upto his side and whistled. "Nice… if you like that sort of thing."

He looked at her. "You will by the end," he said. "You won't want to leave."

"I will if you leave," she said, smiling. She leaned in, and nuzzled her head onto his torso.

He stroked her hair and sighed. "Come on, our room is waiting."

Shayera looked around as the rest of the passengers left the transport ship and walked toward the planet's hotel. She narrowed her eyes as four figures stepped off the ship a few pods away. "There they are."

John looked in the direction she nodded and smiled. Arrkis, Galius, Tomar Re and Kilowog left the ship and walked along the sand ground towards the hotel. "You're right," he said. "Still want to do this?"

Shayera grinned. "You bet."

"Good," said John. "So do I."

They walked to the hotel, holding hands as they went. They walked at angle, towards the other Lanterns. When they got within a few yards from them, John waved his hand. "Hey guys!"

They immediately stopped, and turned around. They looked at John and Shayera, shock on their faces. "What… what are you doing here?" Arrkis stuttered.

"We're here on vacation," John said. "What are you doing here?"

Galius looked nervous. "Er… same thing. Just here for some downtime."

"Cool," Shayera said. "We hope you have a great time."

Tomar looked confused. "Why are you being so nice?"

Shayera waved her hand in the air. "Oh, I'm over that canteen incident," she said. "I can see how you found it funny."

Arrkis frowned. "Really?"

"Yeah," she said. "In fact, you're cute when you laugh."

Tomar looked at them warily. "Er… thank you."

"Well, if you'll excuse us," John said. "We're going to our room now. Maybe we'll see you later at the dance club."

"Yeah, I want a dance with all of you guys," Shayera said. "See ya later." With that, they walked off, leaving Arrkis, Galius, Tomar and Kilowog scratching their heads, speechless.

/

Everyone was dancing, partying, having a good time. The dancefloor was full. Almost every table was taken. People were around everywhere, from every corner of the galaxy. Music was playing loudly on the sound system, and party lights flashed everywhere.

John and Shayera entered the club and looked around. They stayed near eachother so they could hear eachother talk. "I think this is the place," John said.

Shayera looked around. "You think?"

They made their way through the people and went to the bar. They ordered some drinks and took seats at the bar. Shayera bobbed her head to the music. "Wanna dance?" she asked.

John looked worried. "Er… not really. I'm not a very good dancer."

"I am," Shayera said. "I want a dancefloor installed in the Watchtower."

"Who would use it?" John asked.

"Well, me… Flash… er, maybe Superman… I'd teach Diana how to…" Hawkgirl grinned. "And you."

"I told you, I can't…" he began.

"WE wouldn't use it for dancing…" she said.

John looked puzzled, then realisation hit him. He smirked. "I'll start shopping when we get back."

Shayera looked at the people in the club. She inspected all the tables until she saw one in particular. "There they are."

John looked in the direction she pointed. A few yards away, Arrkis, Galius, Tomar Re and Kilowog were sitting at a table, looking at a group of women sitting at a nearby table.

John stood up. "You sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"You bet," Shayera said, hopping off her seat.

They went to the table the Lanterns were seated. As they neared, the four of them turned their heads and looked at them. "Hello," Shayera said cheerfully. "Having a nice time?"

Arrkis folded his arms. "We WERE," he said. "What do you want?"

John put his arm around Shayera. "We just wanted to say hi. What have you been upto?"

Tomar tutted. "None of your business. Now if you don't mind…" He returned his gaze to the group of women. A couple of the women looked in their direction, and smiled.

"Hey, I think they like you," Shayera said. "Go over and say hi."

"We don't need dating advice from you, bimbo," said Galius. "We'll go over when we're good and ready."

"Well, don't leave it too long," John said. "It's getting late."

Shayera looked at him. "You're right. Come on honey, we better get going."

"You're right. We'll see you guys later." John and Shayera began to walk away, before John turned back to the Lanterns. "You should have worn your uniforms. Girls go crazy for a guy in uniform." Shayera pulled him away. "Well, bye!"

The Lanterns looked confused, then turned back to the women. One of the women winked at them.

Arrkis checked his watch. "Think I have time to get my uniform?"

/

"We are so with it!"

Arrkis, Galius and Tomar Re walked down the cobbled path, patting eachother on the back. They had all been invited to the room that the group of women at the club were staying at. They had gone upto the group and talked with them, made a few jokes and mentioned that they were Green Lanterns. And it had worked. They had dates for the evening.

"Man, what do you think they'll have in mind?" Tomer said.

"I know what I have in mind," said Arrkis. "I tell you, tonight's going to be a great night. We'll get to know them and all that nonsense, then… well, you know the rest."

Galius waddled next to them. "Yeah, and I can't believe how cool they were. They were really open-minded."

"My friends," Arrkis said. "We have the will. We have the power. And now… we'll have the chicks." He stopped walking and held out his hand. Tomer then slapped it.

"Boya!" he said. "You are so right, my friend."

"Maybe we can spend the rest of the vacation with them," Galius said.

"I don't know," said Arrkis. "There are plenty more women here. No reason to limit ourselves."

Galius pointed his finger. "You are so right. We're Green Lanterns – we can get anyone we like."

"I wonder why Kilowog didn't come," Tomer said.

"Ah, who needs him?" Arrkis asked. "He's a bit too straight-laced for this, anyway. He doesn't know how to have a good time."

They continued down the path until they reached the hotel. Arrkis looked up at one of the windows. The window opened and two of the girls leaned their heads out, smiling. "There they are," he said.

The three of them looked at the girls and began posing. The girls giggled as they flexed their muscles and danced on the spot.

None of them noticed a shadow looming overhead…

Suddenly, gallons of slime plummeted from the sky, and fell right ontop of the three Lanterns. All were covered in the sticky substance, and froze as it poured down them. From their window, the girls began laughing and pointing.

Arrkis spat the goo out of his mouth. "What… was that?"

They heard laughing overhead, and looked up to see Shayera flapping her wings in the air, an empty barrel in her hands. "Hey guys," she said. "Good luck for your dates!" With that, she flew away, leaving the three Lanterns shocked and confused, covered in gunge.

Shayera flew to a nearby tree and landed. She began hopping on the spot. "Did you see that? Did you see that? I did it! I did it!"

John stepped out from behind the tree. "I saw," he said, smiling. "You were great."

She ran upto him and embraced him. "I got them! I got those jerks and I ruined their evening! The prankers have become the prankees!"

John held her tightly. "That'll teach them to mess with my girl."

"I shouldn't be too optimistic," a voice said. "They're not that bright when it comes to women."

John and Shayera looked at a nearby tree as Kilowog stepped out from behind it. "I think they'll get the message now," John said. "Thanks for your help, Kilowog," he said, holding out his hand.

Kilowog took his hand and shook it. "Anytime, guys, anytime. And sorry for my part in the whole thing… I only did it out of loyalty and all that."

"No problem," said Shayera. "They made you do it. Now go get that girl at the club."

Kilowog smiled. "Take care, guys. Have a great time." With that, he walked off.

Shayera looked at John, then embraced him again. They spun around on the spot. "I did it I did it! I kicked their butts! Nobody messes with me without getting their eyes scratched out! This is the greatest vacation ever! I love you so much!"

John held her close, then let her go and looked at her. Her face was bright with glee, her smile wide and her cheeks red. He looked into her eyes, her hair highlighted by the moonlight. "Marry me," he said.

Her face immediately fell. "What?"

He smiled and stroked her shoulders. "Marry me," he repeated. "Tonight."

Shayera stared at him. "Are… are you… are you serious?"

"Yes," he said. "I love you Shayera, and I can't imagine my life without you."

She looked shocked beyond belief.

"What do you say?" he said.

She looked at him, then grinned. "YES!"

John lifted her in the air, and spun her around. They then stopped, and held eachother close. They kissed passionately, the only sound the slight rustle of the trees blowing in the breeze…

TO BE CONCLUDED


	6. Chapter 6

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1\. _This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.__

__2\. As always, ____I'll point out this was written over a decade ago. Here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air, so Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy. And the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of __Unlimited__ wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, __The Savage Time__. All my Wayback Wednesday stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck.__

__3\. This takes place during the two-month gap in __Wayback Wednesdays #5__ -__ Choices__, between the Batman and Wonder Woman becoming engaged and their wedding.__

__4\. This was my first attempt at an outright comedic story - and __boy__, does it show____.__

* * *

PART 6

John and Shayera threw the double-doors open and ran into the room. A few feet away was a woman sitting behind a desk, watching the Interplanetary News channel. On the screen was Draaga shouting and pointing, declaring he was going to destroy his latest opponent at War World Mania I, live on pay-per-view.

John and Shayera went upto the desk. Shayera was hopping on the spot, giggling like a little girl. "Hi," she said as the woman looked up. "One wedding please!"

The women gave a smile, and reached for some paperwork. "Please sign here and here. The vicar will see you momentarily. He's just conducting another wedding at the moment. After the ceremony, you can stay the night here and have bed and breakfast in the morning, all at a small extra charge."

John looked at Shayera. "What do you say?"

Shayera clapped her hands. "Ooh, bed and breakfast! We don't have that at the GL building. Let's do that! Can we can we can we can we?"

"OK," he said. He handed out a card to the woman. "Charge it to this account."

"Thank you," she said. She swiped the card through a machine, then handed it back to John. "If you could fill in the forms after the ceremony, and then you can make our way to our guest rooms. Thank you and have a happy life together, on behalf of the Interplanetary Marriage Union."

"Thank you!" Shayera said. She and John then went to the waiting area and sat down. Shayera continued giggling, and leaned close to John. "Hi," she said, grinning.

John smiled. "You tell me to calm down," he said. "Anyone would think you haven't eloped before."

"No, I haven't," she said. Her face then froze, and she looked at him. "Have you?"

He put his arm around her and pulled her closer. "No. First time."

"Good," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. "And it better be the only time too."

"Are you ordering me around again?"

"Yes."

"OK." He kissed her hair, and stroked her cheek.

There was silence, except for the sound coming from the TV. Eventually, Shayera looked up, her face changed from excited to concerned. "John… are you sure about this? Do you… really want to do this?"

"Yes," he said softly. "I want to marry you, Shayera, and I want to do it right here, right now. I can't wait any more. Why? Do you not want to do this?"

She nodded quickly. "Yes, yes… I was just… I know you're not the impulsive type… I don't want you to do something you might regret."

"When it comes to you," he said, "that could never happen."

They looked at eachother, and leaned close. Their lips touched, but before the kiss could deepen, the doors at the other end of the room opened. A couple walked out, having just been married.

The couple went off toward the guest rooms, then the vicar, blue-skinned bald man, appeared. "Who's next?"

John and Shayera stood up. "We are," John said.

The vicar smiled at them. "Please, come in."

A few minutes later, John and Shayera were in a small room with the vicar and a camera. Their wedding was being filmed, as were all the weddings there, for the couples to receive with compliments from the Union. The vicar stood infront of them, and they gave their names.

"John, do you take Shayera to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, 'til death do you part?"

He squeezed her hand slightly. "I do," he said.

"Shayera, do you take John to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, 'til death do you part?"

She smiled, tears running down her face. "I do," she breathed.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They smiled at eachother, and leaned close. They kissed, and pulled eachother close. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he put her hand behind her head, pushing her closer.

The kiss lasted long after the camera's film ran out…

/

The Watchtower doors opened, and a green bubble flew into the hangerbay. After the doors had closed and the room had been repressurised, the bubble faded to reveal Green Lantern and Hawkgirl.

Hawkgirl sighed, and put her head on John's shoulder. "Home sweet home."

Lantern put his arm around her, and pulled her closer. "Well, as close to home as we have."

"I think of this place as home more than my apartment on Earth," Hawkgirl said. "I spend far more time here than there. I probably have a mountain of mail five foot high."

"You get mail?"

"Yeah… mostly damages bills."

"Damages?"

Hawkgirl smiled. "You'd be surprised how much damage I can do while training."

"Not really," Lantern said. "We still have the crater in the training room wall you made over a year ago."

Hawkgirl turned her body, and wrapped her arms around Lantern's neck. "That's what I love about you," she said. "You know me so well… yet you still put up with me."

"It's my job," he said, smiling. "I'm your husband."

She giggled. "I still can't believe it. I'm Mrs. John Stewart."

"You better get used to it. You're going to be that for the rest of your life."

"That's quite a claim."

"I have quite the willpower."

"Don't I know it…"

They leaned closer, and kissed passionately. He locked his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer. She stroked his jawline, drawing him closer. The kiss deepened, neither wanting to let the other go.

They eventually separated, and stared at eachother. "What do you want to do today?" John asked eventually.

"The same thing we've done for the past two months…" she said, smiling.

"Go on vacation again?"

"No, silly," she said. "And by the way, we have to thank Superman for letting us stay away an extra month."

"Well, I didn't tell him the reason," John said. "But I wouldn't have had our honeymoon last any less time."

"You're so sweet," she said. "But don't worry. I won't tell anyone." John looked puzzled, but before he could say anything, Hawkgirl spoke again. "I wonder how Batman and Diana are."

"Why don't we find out?" John said. "Let's go say hi."

"OK," she said, grinning. "And let's go give them the good news."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Absolutely," Shayera said. "It'll be the shock of their lives."

He frowned. "What, us being married?"

"Yep," Hawkgirl said. "And the fact that you haven't been killed already."

He sighed. "Let's go." They turned and went towards the door. "You know," he said. "You're not that scary…"

"You wait 'til tonight," she said.

Lantern's eyes widened, wondering if there was anywhere in the Watchtower he hide…

THE END


End file.
